Dream Chaser
by Michi Momo
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are teenagers along with everyone else. Sakura sees Sasuke walking around, almost following her. She swears she's seen him, so she looks for him. Sasuke comes back and Sakura falls in love with the emotionless man he is.


**SasuSaku! My favorite couple ever since I started watching Naruto. Heehee, yeah. Well Sakura is 17, Sasuke has been gone, but Sakura swears she's seen him and goes out to look for him. She finds that Sasuke did return and Sakura falls in true love with him. Though, he doesn't show any emotion...until...read and see :)**

**Sakura is chasing her dream of Sasuke...who still has his negativity, and weirdly caring side.**

Main Characters: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto  


**Minor Characters: Everyone else.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters :(.  
---  
**_Chapter 1: Dream Chaser_  
**---  
"Naruto! I did see him!" Sakura screamed at Naruto when they were walking home from a mission done with Kakashi

"Sakura, your crazy, do you know how many years Sasuke has been gone?" Naruto replied, seriously looking at Sakura

"I know...but I've seen his dark hair, his onyx eyes, and he looked at me and he had the same expression like he always did, Naruto, I'm serious!"

"Stop trying to lie to me, your such a damn dream chaser. I know he's been in your dreams ever since he left, and yes, your chasing him, you know that you miss him"

"I'm not a dream chaser! You've been calling me that ever since he left, I don't miss him THAT much!"

"Yes you do, tell the truth and don't lie to me"

"..."

"Bye Sakura-chan"

Naruto walked away and Sakura stood there thinking about when Sasuke left. She walked back home and sat down on her bed. She remembers how she told him she loved him. She remembers how Sasuke said thank you. She remembers everything, but yet...it seems like he never was here in the first place.

"_I've been getting stronger...for him, and if he could just see me now, maybe his thoughts of me will change, does he still care for me...even if only as a friend?_" she was deep in her thoughts, and then she fell into deep sleep.  
---

**_In her dream_  
**

_"Sasuke!" Sakura ran after him in a deep dark forest._

_"Sakura...what do you want?" Sasuke said, as cold as he always did as he walked faster._

_"Sasuke...I...missed you" Sakura told him as she tried to grab his arm to stop him from walking so fast._

_"Why are you back here, Sasuke? Why?" Sakura asked as he stopped to look at her_

_"There are things you'll never understand, and those things will never be explained to you" He told her as sharp as ever, and walked away._

"Sasuke..." she said as she started to cry.

"SASUKE!" she yelled as she looked up, her tears flowing down her cheek. Sasuke disappeared and Sakura fell to the ground.

"I lost him again, I lost him again, I lost him for the 2nd time, when can I hold on to him so that he'll finally stay?" she said as she hit the ground.

Sakura stood up and ran further ahead, thinking that he just disappeared further into the forest. She didn't find him. She kept yelling Sasuke, but he was never to found. Then someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Sakura, do you know how much Sasuke hates you?" the deep voice told her.

Sakura tried to break free, and she was yelling under the hand the covered her mouth.

"No, right? You don't know how much he hates you?" the deep voice whispered to her seductively.

"He hates you THIS much" and he stabbed her in the heart. Sakura fell to the ground while the man laughed. Sasuke was there and looked down at her, emotionless.  
---  
Sakura woke up, sweaty and hot. She was crying in her sleep again. How long has she been chasing Sasuke in her dreams? Ever since she thought she saw Sasuke, she's been having dreams like that all the time. She just wish she could get over it.

"SAKURA! NARUTO AND KAKASHI ARE HERE! YOUR LATE FOR YOUR NEXT MISSION!" Sakura's mom called from downstairs.

Sakura got up, washed up, and dressed. She ran downstairs and saw them, she looked out the door and told them to wait a minute. She went to go get her headband, as she did, she stared out the window, and saw the figure of Sasuke in the shadows where she couldn't see his face. He saw her and smirked, then he walked deeper into the shadows. Not stopping. She stared and thought about it, she saw that figure in the shadows all the time. Was Sasuke here again?  
---  
**Well, here's the first chapter. Depending on reviews and comments is whether or not I'll continue this story, or make a few more chapters and stop it.**

R&R to help me continue this story! Thank you so much!

I'm also working on a Royai story, A P E R F E C T Match. You might've heard about it before, and you might've read it before. I hope you guys would read that too.

Thanks everyone!

**Milisa**


End file.
